The Story of Us
by Khunter1997
Summary: Ally's mom comes back from Africa and Ally tells her the story of how she and Austin became a couple, but then unfortunately broke up. Ally still loves Austin but she believes the break up was for the best. Will she and Austin get back together or is the damage done too much to repair?
1. New arrivals & Not so happy Ally

**A/N: Okay so I know it's been a LONG time since I've written, but I've had a bit of a hard time the past few months. First I was crazy busy with swim and school. Once school got out I had a real reality to face and it really shook me up. But…I'm back.**

**Ally's POV**

**My mom is finally came back from Africa and we have so much to catch up on. "So, are you going to tell me about what happened with Austin?" she asks me. **

"**Mom, it's really a long story and I need to move on. It's all for the best." I reply. I have to keep telling myself that to believe it. Austin and I weren't meant to be. We dated and it was great until it happened. Like I said it just wasn't meant to be. Now, a month later, I am about to go to my dream school MUNY. I leave in a week and I'm trying to spend as much time as possible with my mom before I leave. Trish is actually coming with me to New York and going to Columbia to major in business. We've already found the perfect apartment to share in the city. Dez really surprised everyone when we found out he was going to end up going to the American Film Institute in Los Angeles. I mean this is one of the most prestigious film schools and the world and Dez well… is Dez.**

**"Ally, you can't leave me hanging. This boy broke your heart and I want to know what happened before I confront him." My mom says.**

**"Fine I'll tell you, just please don't say anything to Austin." I reply. We both sit down as I begin the story.  
**

It all started when the Star's came to town. There was a man, Jimmy, who owns Star Records and his daughter, Kira. Kira came to school with us and Austin was instantly mesmerized in all of her glow.

" .gosh. That girl. Ahh she's perfect." Austin says.

"There has got to be something wrong with her." Trish says.

"I have to have her." Austin says not listening to Trish's comment.

"Do you have any idea who her dad is?" Trish asks.

"No…." Austin replies.

"Her dad is Jimmy Star, the owner of Star Records." Trish says.

"No way." Austin and I say in unison. Trish nods with a look that says "duh".

"Well if I date her and meet her dad I can get a record deal." Austin says getting excited.

"Austin, I don't think this is a very good idea." I say.

"Why not?" Austin asks.

"Austin what if things don't work out. It could all blow up in your face. You could get really hurt." I say. I've got to be honest this isn't the only reason I don't want Austin to be with Kira. It's more of a selfish reason. I've always liked Austin and the thought of him with another girl makes me want to hide under my blankets for a million years.

"Just think about it, okay?" I say.

"Okay, if you really feel that strongly about it I'll think about it." Austin says.

I wrap my arms around his torso and say, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks for caring so much Als." He says as I retreat.

The bell rings and we all scurry off to class. As we all sit down Kira walks into class. The Ms. Fields records all her information and says, "There is an available seat in the back."

"Actually I don't think I'll be able to see all the way from back there." She says looking over to Austin and winking.

"Allyson, would you mind moving to the back?" the Ms. Fields asks.

"No, no problem at all." I say getting angry. Austin sat right across from me and shot me a "sorry" look." I gather my things and move to the back. At least Trish sat in front of me.

"I cannot believe she did that." Trish whispers turning around slightly.

"I know. She is such a little shark!" I whisper yell.

No Austin and Kira are talking and laughing. Isn't that just fan-freaking-tastic? Sense my sarcasm?

This class feels like agony. I need to get out NOW. I raise my hand.

"Ms. Fields, may I please go to the restroom?" I ask with my fists clenched.

"Yes, go right ahead Allyson." Ms. Fields answers.

I get to the bathroom and scream. I feel a little better until Kira comes in. You have got to be kidding me.

"Sorry about the whole seat switching thing. I just really wanted to sit next to Austin." she says dreamily. "You get it, right?" she continues.

"Yeah." I cough out.

"So we're cool?" she asks.

"Yeah. Yeah we're so cool." I say with some sarcasm, but Kira doesn't see it at all. Next thing I know she is hugging me. She is hugging me. Somebody get her off of me. This girl brings out the Trish in me. We both head back to class. As we sit down she turns around, smiles, and waves at me. I put on my fakest smile and wave back.

"What was that?" Trish asks.

"You don't want to know." I reply. The bell finally rings and I am sprinting to get out of this class.

"I talked to Kira and she seems really nice and cool." Austin says.

"You never know man, maybe the perfect girl is closer than you think." Dez says. (1)

Austin and Trish look at Dez in confusion whle I look at him in worry. Does he know I like Austin? Will he tell him?

"So Ally I saw you and Kira talking too. What did you think of her?" Austin asks.

"Uh…she seemed…nice." I begin, "but I didn't talk to her for that long." Trish looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

**Two Saturday's later**

Austin is completely smitten by Kira. Today we are going to her house for a party she invited us to. Trish and I are getting ready at my house.

"I really don't want to go to this party." I say as I flop onto my bed.

"Then we don't go. I don't like Kira anyways. She way to peppy." Trish says with on emphasis on way.

"But we told Austin we'd go." I reply.

"Oh well." Trish says, "he'll get over it."

"Ugh" I say into my pillow. I get back up and continue to get ready.

"So we're going?" she asks.

"Yep." I say with a sigh.

"**Wait, so why exactly did you go to this girl's party?" my mom asks.**

"**I knew if we didn't go Austin would be upset…" I begin.**

"**And you didn't want that to happen." My mom finishes for me.**

"**Exactly." I say.**

Trish and I finish getting ready and drive over to Kira's house. Here goes nothing.

**A/N: That's it. I hope you all liked the first chapter. I really haven't done much this summer so I will most likely update soon. Also all of the bolds (aside from the author's notes) are Ally and her mom's conversations by the way(;**

**(1): Trish used this line in Girl friends & Girlfriends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the Universities used. **


	2. Fear Conquering & Heartbroken

A/N: Hey guys I'm back with the second chapter. I hope you all liked the first chapter. I'm going to warn you this chapter is a bit blue but, in the summary you know Auslly does happen so stick with me(: Anyway here's chapter 2.

Trish and I enter Kira's house. It is humongous!

"Hey guys!" Kira says "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us." I say.

"Well make yourself at home." She says with a smile before walking over to Austin and Dez. Instantly they were smiling and laughing.

"Come on Trish. Let's go…mingle." I say pulling her outside.

"Geez I hate hate being a third wheel." Dez says as he walks over to us.

"He and Little Miss Perfect are ignoring me!"

"They're not the only ones who don't want to talk to you." Trish says.

"I'm sorry Dez." I say. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get a soda.

"Ally you can't leave me with him." Trish says disgusted.

"I'll only be a minute." I say as I walk away. I see Austn and Kira talking and make my way over in their direction

"Can we go somewhere where we can talk alone?" Austin asks Kira.

"Yeah, come with me." Kira replies as she takes Austin's hand and takes him away. I discretely begin to follow them and listen in to their conversation.

"So I've had a great time with you tonight." Austin says.

"Same here." Kira responds.

"And…well I was thinking maybe we could go out just the two of us?" Austin says. Once the words come out of his mouth I die inside. My heart just broke into a million pieces. A single tear slides down my cheek. I wipe it away and continue to listen hoping Kira says no.

"Yes! Of course I'll go out with you!" Kira says excitedly. After this I honestly don't think I can take any more. I walking into Kira's bathroom and begin to sob. About five minutes pass and I wipe my face and open the door only to see Austin and Kira there hand and hand.

"Ally are you okay?" Kira asks.

"I'm just fine." I say still semi-chocked up. Instead of staying and explaining why I look like I just cried a river I walk back to Trish.

"Looks like Little Miss Perfect have a karaoke machine. You should so…" Trish begins, "Ally what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I say looking up to try to get my crying under control.

"Ally why didn't you tell me we were going to cloud watch?" Dez asks as he comes over to us.

I manage to let out a small laugh and say, "Sorry Dez, it just a spur the moment kind of thing."

Next thing we know Austin is onstage about to sing one of our songs. "I'd like to dedicate this song to a special girl out there. I hope you know who you are." Austin says winking to Kira. I cannot believe Austin didn't even mention my name. I mean I wrote the entire song, for him. At this point I just can't wait to get out of here. Austin finishes the song and Kira gives him a giant hug. They walk over to us and Kira says, "Isn't he the sweetest?"

"The sweetest." Trish says sarcastically.

""Can I go next Kira? I've been working on my tap dancing." Dez says

"Actually Ally, why don't you go up there and sing something? Austin told me you have an amazing voice." Kira says. "Austin did what?" I thought to myself. I send Austin a glare.

"Kira, Ally has stage fright." Austin attempts to whisper. Great, why doesn't he just tell her my whole life story?

"You know what, no. I'll sing" I say as I chug the rest of my soda and make my way up to the quad. The music begins to play and I begin to sing.

_**If you only knew that I think about you,  
In a kinda secret way,  
I say kind of 'cause,  
Well it's obvious,  
I must be feeling these things,**_

_**Too bad you can tell 'cause...**_

If you only knew it would be a dream come true,  
Standing next to you,  
Yeah I might go insane to know,  
That you feel the same as I do,  
If You Only Knew,

All of the emotions I'm facing are pouring out. The anger I have towards Austin is fueling to the passion in my performance. If he only knew it was about him. Instead he just stand there with Kira on his arm while he cheers me on. Unbelievable._****_

If you only knew I write songs about you,  
In the lyrics all reveal,  
I imagine us chillin' out and stuff,  
When I close my eyes this is real,

Singing out your name...

If you only knew it would be a dream come true,  
Standing next to you,  
Yeah I might go insane to know,  
That you feel the same as I do,  
And then maybe someday,  
You'd write me a song too,  
If I had it my waaaaay  
If you only knew  
If You Only Knew,

By now I have really gotten into the song and it feels great. Finally I am speaking my mind, showing my emotions. I am showing everyone that I am not just the person behind the music; I can do it. I really should have done this sooner._****_

If you only knew it would be a dream come true  
Standing next to you  
Yeah I might go insane!  
If you only knew it would be a dream come true  
Standing next to you  
Yeah I might go insane to know  
That you feel the same as I do  
If You Only Knew 

The crowd erupted into cheers as I finished singing. I know I should be elated that I conquered my stage fright but, I'm still angry and hurt. I get off the quad and begin to walk away.

"**Ally, you conquered your stage fright! That is a huge thing." my mom says.**

"**I know it is but, I was hurt and so nothing really mattered at that point." I reply.**

"**You have to look at the situation as a blessing in disguise. If it wouldn't have happened you wouldn't have performed and then you wouldn't be going to MUNY." my mom says putting her hand on mine.**

"**You're right and I know that now." I say.**

"**I am so proud of you Ally. You have achieved so much!" my mom says pulling me into a hug. **

"**Okay now continue with the story."**

"**Okay so where were we?" I ask.**

"**You had just finished singing and everyone loved you." my mom says.**

"**Right okay so…" I continue.**

"Ally you did it! You were amazing." Austin says but I keep walking. I don't even turn back around. I just keep walking.

"You like him don't you?" Trish asks.

"It doesn't even matter anymore." I say and keep walking in the direction of my house.

"Ally wait." I hear both Austin and Trish say. I turn and walk back to Trish and Austin. I grab Trish's arm and we head back to the car. I make Trish drive as I begin to sob for yet the second time in less than an hour.

A/N: Aww Ally's sad. Sorry to leave off on bit of a glum not but, things get better trust me. So I planned on updating sooner but, I found out I failed a major test I took during the school year and then my brother and I got into a very heated argument. After that I was a crying mess. Anyways I hope you all liked the chapter and I should be able to update soon.


End file.
